threepercentfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 01: Cubes
Chapter 01: Cubes is the first episode of the Season One. It is directed by Cesar Charlone and Written by Pedro Aguilera. The episode followed by Chapter 02: Coins. Plot Far in the future, the majority of the Brazilian population lives in poverty in an area referred to as the Inland. A separate area, the Offshore, houses 3% of the population in relative luxury and comfort. To become one of the 3%, each 20 year old in the Inland goes through a series of tests known as "the Process". The head of the Process, Ezequiel, lords over the tests while being wary of a group of rebels known as "the Cause" attempting to infiltrate the test. Michele Santana, the protagonist, begins her set of tests in an attempt to make it to Offshore. Summary Michele and her good friend Bruna begin making their way towards the testing area of the Process. An earpiece tells them it is time, along with how far away they are approximate. This technology is starkly contrasted by the poverty evident all along the way, in the form of crumbling buildings, begging children, and graffiti-covered walls. The head of the Process, Ezequiel, discusses the importance of the testing with an Offshore woman named Aline. She mentions that this year is particularly important, as the first murder ever was committed in the Offshore recently. Ezequiel brushes off her concerns, and the testing begins. The first test is an interview, with the interviewers acting hostile and aggressive towards the candidates. They badger the candidates with questions about their motivations for passing, and they are quick to fail any who seems nervous or is unable to handle the critical questioning. The ones who fail often shout or cry in despair at losing their chance to become one of the 3%. Michele is questioned heavily about a boy she wants to pass with, and the interviewer forces her to give up her prized necklace. Michele and Bruna both pass, along with a Fernando, Joana, and Marco, a boy whose family has all passed before him. One dismissed candidate that goes by the name of Alex kills himself rather than facing the shame of his failure. The candidates must proceed through a body scanner before moving on to the next test. Joana, notices another candidate, Rafael, has faked his registration chip behind his ear, due to the number of stitches that he has. He almost doesn't make it through the scanner, but upon a second scan, he passes. The candidates move to the second test, which is designed to test dexterity and spatial reasoning. They must assemble nine cubes from puzzle pieces in the center of the tables. The wheelchair-bound boy, Fernando, struggles to reach the pieces, so Michele helps him. Another candidate criticizes her for her generosity. At the time limit, Rafael steals a cube from the boy beside him, causing that boy to be eliminated. The Process proctors allow Rafael to pass. At the same time, Michele has only completed 8 cubes. However, Fernando reaches over and arranges her cubes of 8 into one larger cube, making 9 cubes and allowing her to pass. The students move to lunch, where Rafael is criticized by the crowd for being a cheater. He confronts one of the larger males unnecessarily, and he is beaten first by the boy and then by the crowd. Marco, the boy whose family has all passed, stops the fight. Joana goes to sit beside the injured Rafael and blackmails him into helping her, saying she will reveal his secret of faked registration if he does not align with her. She also accuses him of purposefully getting beat up, so that the softer ones in the crowd will feel sympathy for him. Suddenly, Michele and Bruna have pulled away from all the other students. Their eyes are covered in black paint that functions as a blindfold, and they are moved to an abandoned storage room. Cassia, head of security, informs them that the proctors are aware that one of them is a mole for the Cause. She gives them 3 minutes to confess which one of them is the mole. If the mole does not confess, she will kill them both. They both plead that they are not the mole, and Michele begs Bruna to admit it and save her. Cassia is called away briefly by Ezequiel, and Michele quickly suggests that they must attack and kill Cassia, otherwise they will both die. Cassia comes back, and Michele gives the signal to attack. Bruna leaps over the table on to Cassia, but Michele does not attack. Bruna is shot and killed by Cassia, and Ezequiel rushes in. Michele debates grabbing the gun, but ultimately backs off. It is revealed that she is the mole working for the Cause, as Ezequiel killed her brother, mentioned in the interview. Michele goes back to the lunch room and ignores Fernando when he questions her about what has happened. Category:Episodes Category:Season One